


Choices We Make

by LunaRoseAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoseAngel/pseuds/LunaRoseAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel,Balthazar,Gabriel want to re-establish there nest like it was when they were in heaven so they find there true mates in a likely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Eric Kripke.

Sam helped his brother Dean with his 67 Impala under the hood three angels appeared Gabriel,Castiel & Balthazar they folded there angel wings behind them Sam looked up from paying attention to Dean whom was talking.

He looked up as well once he stopped talking he saw the three angels standing Castiel turned to his brothers to talk "we can re-establish the flock like it was in heaven when we were home" Castiel stated.

Angels agreed finally "hello Sam,Dean I see your busy if you want we'll come back later" Cas spoke Dean looked at Sam then walked from besides the Impala and smiled "it's okay you guys can stay though me & Sam wonder why three angels are here?"

Castiel looked at his two angel siblings Cas smiled he was softly glowing "Cas you okay? you seem to be glowing I don't know if that is normal?" Sam spoke he walked over to his brother "I am don't worry that is normal".

Cas spoke Gabriel & Balthazar walked over to Sam & Dean Gabe reached up with his one hand & stroked the side of Sam's face lovingly Dean blushed as his cheek turned red Balth chuckled and smiled.

As he reached up stroking Dean's cheek Cas walked over his glow was very happy not bright now not to hurt either hunter's eyes all three angels nodded at each other they unfurled there angel wings.

Both brother stood in awe and amazement at the sight "never asked why you were here I understand why Cas is & Gabriel but Balth I just don't get it at all why I mean I know angels don't like humans" Dean stated.

"Well since what happened in heaven & Michael is back he got out of hell safe with his angel grace and soul and of course Zachariah and the other angels are back to normal" Cas smiled.

"Normal as in prison Cas? like what Anna was talking when she was with us a angelic prison a punishment when angels do something wrong."

Castiel nodded "want to establish a flock with you & Sam am sure your going to ask what it is? well short and to the point it's like a family bonded for life you take care of us will take care of you both in return." Gabe added.

Gabe snapped his fingers a bar of chocolate appeared in his hand Balthazar wrapped his angel wings around Dean lovingly hunter laid his head on Balth's shoulder felt so protected in his embrace.

Gabriel did the same with the other tall hunter Dean felt Balth's angel wings feathers rub against the small of his back curled around the the hunter protectively angels did not answer right away in a way Dean knew what they were going to say.

Angels were considered wise for there age Castiel stood beside them Balth leaned in and kissed Dean lovingly on the lips lovingly touching close Dean slid his tongue in between Bal's lips as there tongues entwined with each others.

Broke there kiss "me and my two brothers were busy fixing a room made a big enough nest for all of us" Gabe spoke as the angels took the two hunters to see the huge nest. once they were all in the room the nest is was built with clothing that belonged to Sam,Dean & feathers from all of the three angels.

Feathers made the nest soft to lay on Sam,Dean admired the work of the nest made by the three angels made Dean wondered if angels were ingrained with the instinct to build a nest Dean thought to himself.

Castiel looked at Dean "yes when we find mates we have to build nests it's a home not to just house us but once we have offspring and our mates" Sam walked to the nest and laid down.

Dean looking at Balthazar he unwrapped his angel wings from embracing his mate and the hunter walked to the nest and laid down next to his brother,Bal,Gabe,Cas joined in laying next to them both hunters lay between three of the angels protectively Dean was kissing Cas once they were settled in.

Cas & Dean's tongues were entwined Balthazar smiled and he knew that both hunter's were worthy of love as the two broke there kiss nuzzling there heads together Cas purred in pleasure started to kiss once more.

Gabriel clicked his fingers they were all naked "umm that was easier than taking the clothes off" Dean chuckled as they were beckoned by the three angels to come join them in the nest.

Sharing there love with one another all three angels were very aroused there cocks were very hard all standing to attention Cas & Bal were on there knees,Dean using both his hands stroked both there cocks up and down using the the pad of his one thumb on each hand to rub the tip of there cocks.

Angels moaned in pleasure "your both so beautiful such magnificent creations of our father's!" Gabriel spoke as there hands roamed each others bodies with sensual fore play.

Balthazar laid on his back Dean kissing his chest he bit his lip in pleasure holding back the urge to cum so soon he went down the angel's chest to his belly circling his tongue around his belly button,went down even farther down his belly to his cock ran his tongue gently up the shaft to the tip were he began to suck and tip at the slit of his cock.

Gabriel was kissing Sam's neck softly teasing him he did smile "all three of us will take care of you and protect both of you" voice belonging to Balthazar Sam felt kisses on his neck that belonged to Gabriel "can I ride you Bal if that is okay?" Dean looked at Balthazar whom grinned at him.

"What you waiting for love am right here am not going any were at all!" Balthazar grinned and nodded and he saw his brother and Gabriel lovingly,Balthazar put a hand on the hunters shoulder "you alright love?" Dean turned his head his eyes looking into Bal's he nodded.

Dean put his one leg over Balthazar's body he over him straddling him Bal's cock was aroused leaking pre cum out heavily the tip was rubbing against the hunter's tight virgin hole.

Balthazar took his hand wrapped it around the shaft of his erect cock as Dean lowered himself as Bal's cock slid in inch by inch slowly he began to bounce himself slowly up and down palms of Dean's hand were on Bal's chest to hold himself up.

Castiel,Gabriel & Sam who stopped kissing watched but as there hands still roamed each other's bodies lovingly Cas felt pride that human's & angels had a chance to get be equal and get along.

Dean leaned down & kissed Balthazar lips gently then slid his tongue between Bal's lips both men's tongues entwined together Castiel rubbed Sam's chest with his hand Gabriel did the same thing with the palm of his hand.

Sam moved forward as Bal stopped kissing Dean they looked at Sam as Dean took Balthazar's place then all three men started kissing once more things started to become more hot and heavy all three of the men's cocks were leaking precum twitching hard with pleasure.

Dean continued to bounce on Bal's hard erect cock slowly he gasped in pleasure "oh it's coming my true form is so close! Dean am coming!" Balthazar arched up and came hard inside of his mate who shot his cum in large White sticky ropey squirts out of the tip of his cock on his hand and chest and on Bal's hand and chest.

Balthazar had held Dean the hunter's face was in the arch angel's shoulder Bal's one hand was holding Dean's head a flash of bright light filled the room and a sound that he himself emitted was the angels's true angelic voice.

Dean laid his head on Bal's chest lovingly the angel chuckled rubbing the small area of the hunter's back in small circles soothing him the hunter looked confused and of course the angel picked up on this and was concerned for the hunter who was now his mate.

"You okay love you look confused there so tell what is on your mind and person who thinks has alot on his mind" Bal spoke Dean chuckled and shook his head no as Dean's Green mossy eyes looked at Bal's Hazel eyes he smiled the hunter settled in to sleep as the angel watched over his mate to protect and love him.

Sam turned his head kissing Gabriel then stopped as Castiel,Gabriel's eyes glowed to show there power Gabriel helped Sam onto his back "you okay like that on your back in that position?" Castiel asked softly Dean was still asleep in the angels arms as Bal watched the younger hunter nodded.

Gabe kissed the younger hunter's chest going up his to his shoulder blades then his neck sweetly as his hand snaked it's way to between Gabe's legs wrapped it around the angels hard erect cock Gabriel brought himself down slowly his other hand went around Gabriel's waist.

Golden hazel eyes met Sam's Hazel eyes there lips touched lovingly "love you so much Sammy! it's okay to call you Sam or Sammy?" Gabe asked Sam laughed "either name is fine I sill love you,Bal,Cas & Dean of course" Sam spoke smiling that was like a sun shining on a bright summer's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam moaned arching up the tip of his hard erect cock rubbed against the pink dusty puckered entrance of Gabriel's tight ass rubbing back and forth slowly Sam but his lip softly precum leaked slowly out of Sam's huge erect cock on the tip lubricating Gabriel's tight puckered entrance making it wet.

"You like that? am sure that feels good am hitting the one spot that only me and Dean know" Sam smiled Gabriel nodded responding to his mate as the tip of Sam's huge cock slid inch by inch past the ring of muscle of the archangel's hole making sure not to hurt him he arched up in pleasure Sam held Gabriel.

"Wait a sec Gabriel what you and your two siblings said is true that you'll protect me and Dean from harm?" all three angels nodded as Gabriel hands slide down to Sam's there fingers entwined together lovingly Sam looked over for a minute and saw his older brother Dean was asleep.

"Trust me he's okay my brother Balthazar tired him out you could say us angels we are very good lovers!" Gabriel smirked at Sam "me and my brother believe all three of you!." Sam spoke smiling.

Gabriel began to bounce slowly ontop of Sam's hard cock he gasped in pleasure & his entire body was tingling Sam smiled still holding Gabe's waist bouncing him slowly up and down with his eyes "Ohhh yess that feels so good!" Sam's cock was rubbing against the pink fleshy soft tunnel of his tight hole and prostrate.

Archangel's body shook in pleasure Castiel moved over closer and rubbed Sam's muscle chest leaning down kissed him as Sam body responded to what Gabe was doing bounced a little faster the bed started to rock "careful we don't want to wake up Dean while he is sleeping!" Cas put his one finger to his pouty full lips.

Nuzzling his head head to Sam's lovingly unwinding his one hand from the hunters to his back sliding to his mate's tight ass giving it a light smack with the palm of his free hand Sammy yelped in pleasure "Gabriel!!! feels so good!!" cried out and arched up Gabe smiled holding the hunters one hip with his other hand.

Gabe felt his true form coming to the surface getting closer and closer with each thrust of Sam's hips upward meeting the archangels thrusts "ohhh it's coming Sam! please faster!!" Sam felt his balls start to tighten ready to shoot there load as Gabriel's prostrate inside and the tunnel of his tight ass was being speared by Sam's erect large cock inside of him.

Gabriel closed his eyes he felt each thrust Sam's cock rubbing inside of him a certain way that made him shiver in pleasure Sam smiled how much he loved Gabriel and would not be able to live without him if something happened to him or he lost him Dean made movement in his sleep as he curled up to Bal's chest lovingly leaning his head down nuzzled his head to Dean's moving it.

Dean who was still asleep he started to shiver Bal's kissed the top of his mate's head as he clicked his fingers softly a white sheet appeared in his hands he opened it and covered him self and his new mate Dean as he stopped shivering feeling warm Bal smiled knowing that he could provide for his mate what he needed.

Bal had a deep sense of pride that he loves Dean & choose him to be his mate on the other side of them Sam bounced Gabriel faster he was on the edge of his orgasm "oh god Sam!! am gonna cum!!! close your eyes baby!!" Sam felt his whole body start to shake as Gabriel quickly covered his mates eyes with his one hand there was a huge white light.

Sam heard Gabe's angelic heavenly voice Sam held Gabriel close in his arms as Sam held Gabriel close he felt his tight hole contract & flutter as Sam emptied himself into his angel mate.

Felt each pulse as Sam came inside of Gabe he could feel the warmness & wetness Cas was still very aroused but had not yet gotten off Cas moved infront of Sam & Gabe as Gabriel lifted up Sam's cock slid out gently and slowly Gabriel moved to one side of Sam leaning forward he kissed him softly on the lips.

Castiel's cock bobbed as he moved the tip poked against the tight hold of Samuel's tight entrance sliding it in slowly inch by inch Gabe & Bal watched Castiel with so much pride knowing that there nest has been re-established in the afterglow of the love making two hunter lay asleep.

Sam & Dean lay between the three angels sleeping Sam in Gabriel's arms and Dean in Balthazar's arms they were resting peacefully a white cotton sheet covered them and the angels while the hunters were asleep the angels were in a meditative state not asleep alert to protect there newly made nest and mates.

Sam eyes opened slowly felt a throbbing in his tight ass he felt full different he couldn't put his finger on it he looked down at his belly that was different it had a medium rounded bulge he looked over at his brother Sam who was the same he could see the bulge under the sheet.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean gently stroked his forehead Sam smiled "doing fine I woke up and feeling full am not sure why?".

Dean looked at his brother's round bulge in the stomach area "what did they do to us? your stomach is the same as mine!" Sam laid the palm of his hands on his rounded bulging belly the angels awoke from there meditative state to see there two mates in the nest have awoken from there sleep.

Angels watched Sam & Dean interact with each other there bond with the two hunters were strong Dean felt something stroke the side of his face that was a angel wing that belonged to Balthazar "my belly and my brothers why does it look like this?" Dean asked Sam's one hand rested on his rounded bulge of his stomach.

Cas looked at his two angel siblings then at Sam & Dean "to tell other males your taken and not to be touched cause they would regret it very much they would have to deal with us!" Gabriel spoke.

Cas nuzzled his head to Sam & Dean's moving there's a sign of love,affection,caring a bond between them that could never be broken by any supernatural being that these three angels would care for there mates till the end of time.

Sam has the essence of not one but all three of us angels inside of him that he lain with it will take some time to digest also to show that your newly mated with us how do you feel? am sure tired and sore and hungry" Bal spoke.

Dean's cheeks turned red as he blushed "love when you blush I must of said something right to make you blush like that" Gabriel spoke as he gently stroked both Dean and Sam's faces he smiled his hazed gold eyes glowed with wonder and amazement for his mates.

Sam stood up getting his footing he stretched as he helped his older brother up onto his feet he smiled happy as Gabriel,Balthazar,Gabriel looked up at the two hunters "were you two going to?" Bal asked stretching out his angel wings smiling both hunters smiled "into the bathroom to get a shower we'll be back out soon can't walk around with your cum on our bodies" Sam spoke smiling.

Dean turned and walked to the bathroom Sam followed behind him angels heard them as Sam was busy bushing out his hair that was sticking up in either way Dean chuckled & laughed saw how messy Sam's hair was he walked over wrapped his arms around Samuel's waist laying his hands on his rounded out belly.


End file.
